


Just Us

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: "Intimacy is the capacity to be rather weird with someone-and finding that's okay with them." Alain de Botton------Yuri and Otabek being weird and domestic with each other.





	

“Meow.”

“Meow.”

“Meow.”

“Meow.”

“Meow.”

“Meow.”

“Meow.”

“What in the world are you doing?”

From his upside-down position, the frown on Otabek's face looked more like a weird smile with his eyes in the wrong spot. “Communicating.”

“With the cat?”

“Don't act like this is the weirdest thing you've caught me doing. What are you doing home so early?”

“Yura, it's nearly six.”

“Is it? I haven't cooked dinner yet.”

“I figured.” Despite his protesting, Yuri lets Otabek pull him into a sitting position. “How does ordering in sound? I'm starving.”

“Works for me. Can I go back to what I was doing?”

“You'd rather talk to the cat than talk to me?”

“Not while you stink. Go shower.”

“I should be offended.”

“But you're not. Because you know you stink.”

“At least I don't try to talk to the cat.”

When Otabek stood up to leave, Yuri aimed a light kicked to his butt that didn't even cause him to stumble. “I'm ordering my favorites.”

“Beka, no! You have the worst taste!”

“Shouldn't have kicked me then.”

“What if I order while you're in the shower?”

“You hate talking on the phone and you always make me order. I'm not particularly worried.”

“So mean to me.”

“I'm just the worst boyfriend ever.” Otabek stole a quick kiss from Yuri, then picked up their cat and headed for their bedroom. “Five minutes, then I'll order food.”

“Why are you taking the cat?”

“So she won't spill any of my secrets to you.”

“I thought I couldn't actually talk to cats.”

“Got to be cautious.”

“What a dork!”

Before he snapped the door shut behind him, Otabek poked his head out with an eyebrow raised and a judgemental expression on his face. “I'm the dork?”

“That was never in question. You've always been a dork.”

“I'm not the only dork.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

* * *

“This isn't what it looks like.” The only response Yuri had was to cross his arms over his chest and tip his head curiously to the side. “Okay, it might be exactly what it looks like.”

“What were you trying to do?”

“Put up that shelf for our medals.”

“And you put a hole in the wall instead?”

“It was an accident?”

Taking a step closer to the crime scene, Yuri fought the urge to just roll his eyes and leave long enough for Otabek to fix the mess he made. “Was that a question or a statement?”

“It was mostly an accident.”

“How was it only mostly an accident?”

“It's easier if I don't explain.”

“Do you need help fixing it?”

“And end up with another hole in the wall? No, thanks. I'll take care of it myself.”

“Hey! I wasn't the one who put a hole in the wall in the first place and I put in my bar without a problem.”

“You had Yuuri's help. I only pretend like I didn't know about it.”

“Of course, I had help!” As gracefully as possible, Yuri dropped to the floor next to Otabek and all his supplies for fixing the wall. “How was I supposed to hold the bar and screw it in at the same time?”

“You were the one doing the holding. Yuuri was the one that leveled it and screwed it in.”

“There still wasn't a hole in the wall when we finished. You could just leave it and we could have someone come out and fix it.”

“I can fix it.”

“But there are so many better things we could be doing, like not fixing the hole in the wall.”

“I told you I would do it. You could go practice your ballet or take a bath.” While Otabek was too distracted trying to figure out what to do next, Yuri took the opportunity to straddle Otabek's waist with his long legs and knocked the supplies out of the way. “That's going to ruin the floor.”

“We'll get someone to fix that, too. How's your back?”

“It'll hold up.”

“I'm serious, Beka. The last thing I want is your back seizing up on you.”

“It's fine. It hasn't even ached today.”

“Okay, then relax.”

“And enjoy the view?”

“Aren't you already doing that?”

“Have been since the day we met.”

Yuri ran his hands teasingly down Otabek's chest, then down so his lips brushed teasingly over the shell of his ear. “Well, feel free to touch. I certainly won't complain.”

* * *

Yuri tossed his head to the side, sending his hair whipping through the air and nearly getting it in his eyes. His socked feet moved easily across the tile floor-allowing him to easily spin on the tips of his toes and slid like he was on ice. The music steadily picked up in tempo as he moved around the room in tight spins and ridiculous leaps that would have made Lilia scold him. As the song came to an end, he heard the sound of someone attempting to laugh quietly and failing miserably.

Without letting Otabek know he heard him, Yuri gradually made his way across the room and came to an abrupt stop right in front of him. Before Otabek could make a break for it, they were spinning across the room to the next song that had come on. When Yuri was least expecting it, he found himself pulled into a deep dip that had his hair brushing the floor. He let out a happy laugh as Otabek got him back into an upright position and found himself wishing he could leap onto Otabek like he did when they were young.

“I thought you were doing the dishes.”

“I got bored.”

“Funnily enough, I can tell.”

“Did you get what you needed from the store?”

“Yes and I got a surprise for you.”

Yuri spun them in a couple of big circle around the kitchen, then stopped to give Otabek a serious expression. “I love your surprises. They're always the best.”

“What can I say? I know my audience.”

“I would hope so. We've only known each other for ten years.”

“Only ten years. Our anniversary is coming up soon.”

“We still have a couple more months.” After wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck, Yuri started to sway slowly side to side. “Any particular reason you're bringing it up?”

“I was thinking we could do something special. Maybe go on a vacation. Somewhere we've never been.”

“Vacation sounds nice. The two of us, all alone for a few days. No obligations, no interruptions, no worries. When can we leave.”

“We'd have to pick somewhere to go first.”

“In a few minutes.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Shut up and dip me again.”

“Yes, dear.”

Before Yuri could yell at him, Otabek did as he had demanded-adding in a kiss for good measure. “You're an utter moron, but I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
